The Fangs Of The Unknown
by TCoatJackal
Summary: Due to the weight that is unbearable on his shoulders and the tragic events that unfolded, Yuuri changes into something unexpected. Will anyone be able to counter this or even stop this? Or will his instincts and insatiable hunger for blood be the end of the Demon World?
1. The Battlefield

**The Fangs Of The Unknown**

**Chapter 1: The Battlefield**

A/N: Disclaimer rolling, pay attention fellas!!! I don't own Kyou Kara Maou... All I own is an electric guitar and an Xbox... So don't sue me... Hehe... On with the show... Start the music...

* * *

The battlefield before his eyes gave him mixed feelings. He wanted to throw up because of the pungent smell of blood, he felt angered by the bodies of his allies and his subordinates. Countless and lifeless bodies scattered throughout the hills, stenching and decaying its beauty which was once an attraction for tourists. The young Maou looked around from his high position, looking for his companions. All in all, he only saw four. They were Yozak, Conrad, Gwendal and finally Wolfram. Each of them fighting their own opponent.

"Yuuri!!! Stop daydreaming and fight, you WIMP!!!" Yuuri heard a yell close to him. Probably from Wolfram since the word "wimp" was in the sentence and that he was close by to observe the Maou's actions.

"Gomen!!" Yuuri acknowledged. He charged at the nearest enemy, which seemed to be much taller and more aggressive than Yuuri. With the legendary Maken, Morgif, in hand and the Maou's shining pitch black armor on, Yuuri looked like a hero. A demon hero, in fact, eventhough he was only sixteen recently.

Focusing all his strength on his wrist and arms, he swung down the blade on his foe. The big opponent saw this coming and evaded, quickly taking up his former position. Yuuri cursed. He had lost every drop of mercy, even to the last milliliter, ever since that day of tragedy on his family. His heart ached at the memory of the one closest to him being killed just because of his "too-kind-to-everyone" habit, as Wolfram had put it. _Gomen, Onii-chan._

Even though the carnage and deafening sounds of the battle was utmostly distracting, Yuuri noticed an opening in his opponent's stance. Without hesitation, he plunged the blade deeply, swiftly and accurately into his opponent's abdomen. Yuuri wasn't satisfied. With his free left-armored-hand, he punched the back of the blade up and created a very large wound, exposing the intestines and innards that were meant to be inside.

Yuuri laughed a bitter laugh, grabbing Wolfram's and Conrad's attention. Both of their eyes went wide with horror as they witnessed the ugly fate which had befallen on the Big Shimaron soldier's mutilated body, falling to the ground. They were so shocked that they did not even notice Yuuri on the move to his next target with great speed.

Wolfram was the first one to break out of paralysis and quickly ran after Yuuri after locating the young double-black, but he was immediately pulled back by Conrad's outstretched hand.

"I think it is best to leave him alone for now, Wolfram!" Conrad shouted, trying to overcome the noise.

"What!? Why!? He's gonna-" Wolfram stopped halfway after noticing the expression Yuuri was wearing. It was filled with anger, hatred, sadness, regret and especiall obvious, bloodthirst. This wasn't the Yuuri that Wolfram knew. Yuuri would never kill in the first place.

Every kill that Yuuri did was unexplainably sickening. Headless bodies, dangling intestines, body split into two and even worse, limbless torsos. Yuuri was still laughing evilly with Morgif in tow. And as more enemies were being killed, Yuuri's mad laughing gets even more mad.

Wolfram wasn't able to take it, even to the extent of nausea. And Conrad, upon seeing this, went near Wolfram to prepare to catch the blonde prince if he were to faint. Just as planned, Wolfram went past his limits in intestinal fortitude nad collapsed in Conrad's arms.

Conrad remained steady eventhough a battle was going on. Yuuri was already almost out of sight. Conrad commanded Yozak to follow and protect Yuuri. Just in case.

_Hang on, Wolfram... You'll be fine._

Meanwhile, Yuuri was speedingly going around the battlefield, giving Yozak a hard time, killing and decapitationg anyone that wore Big Shimaron's crest and uniform. As expected, every enemy he came across had fallen terribly before his tyranny. He would either leave a shocked fellow soldier or a fainted one, behind. If this battle was to be lost, Yuuri would be blamed partly for making one-quarter of his army lose consciousness.

Yozak, who was following Yuuri, was shocked to near-death. Not because of the corpses but because of the Maou's unexplainable actions. To make it worse, Yuuri was wearing an evil smile.

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I killing people?_

_Is it my nature to be so ruthless?_

_Heh... I was too kind to them from the very beginning._

_Let THEM be destroyed!!! Let THEM rot and burn in the abyssal hell!!!_

_Their ignorance and uncompassionate actions are unforgivable!!! _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone in the battlefield took a stand still position, staring at the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. They were truly struck with fear. Even the great Gwendal was scared to the point of having vagina.

Suddenly, Yuuri let out a blinding light followed by his scream... A pained one. Everyone tried to shield their eyes from the unwelcomed light.

After a few seconds, the bright blue light, engulfed the red sky, dissipated into thin air. Yuuri then slowly fainted. Yozak found himself running towards Yuuri, who was lying in the middle of the active battlefield.

After regaining composure, everyone continued to fight and kill each other without mercy. Gwendal, however, was worried and was disturbed. He took over command after Yuuri.

_What just happened!?!_

* * *

**Authors note: **HEHE!!! I guess that scared the hell outta you guys... Don't worry, there is nothing wrong with Yuuri (HEHEHE... obviously that was an obvious lie)... Oh well... Just one thing that I will say about the next chapter... The tragic day that Yuuri experienced will not be revealed in Chapter 2: What have I done... One more secret, to unlock the next episode, REVIEW!!! Thanks guys!!! 


	2. What Have I Done?

**The Fangs Of The Unknown**

**Chapter 2: What have I done?**

A/N: Disclaimer rolling, pay attention fellas! I don't own Kyou Kara Maou... All I own is an electric guitar and an Xbox... So don't sue me... Hehe... On with the show... Start the music... Sorry this took so long but... Read the bottom A/N to know more...

Oh Yeah! I wanna thank the reviewers for their unending(i hope) support that their giving me... Thanks fellas...

* * *

_Wake up, Yuuri..._

_You're not dead, yet..._

"Ugh... Where... Where am I?" Yuuri tiredly open his eyes, trying to find out what kind of predicament he was in.

_Yuuri, do you know who I am?_

"No... Do... I need to?" Yuuri actually recognized that voice but wasn't able to point out who it belonged to.

_Blur as usual I see, Hennachoko._

"Eh!? Wolfram!?" That totally lit up his face.

_Listen, Yuuri... You're now in a semi-coma state... I'm connecting to you through Majyutsu so this will be limited to a short time..._

"Wolfram, what exactly happened to me?" Yuuri asked as puzzled as ever.

_Shut up and listen, I need you to force yourself to wake up... You're in this state for a week..._

"You make it sound so easy...Sigh...Okay, I'll try." Yuuri decided.

* * *

"Yuuri?" A voice suddenly asked.

Yuuri opened his gradually open his eyes, allowing light to enter it blurrily. After the dizziness had gone, Yuuri was staring into Wolfram's concerned emerald eyes.

"Wolfram... What happened? I feel..." Yuuri actually didn't know how to put it. He felt great but at the same time weak.

"You're in Blood Pledge Castle, a week after the battle." Wolfram said facing towards the window.

"What!? What was the outcome of the battle?" Yuuri suddenly burst, giving Wolfram a split-second heart attack.

"Relax, Heika. We won the battle. Big Shimaron retreated." Gwendal suddenly came in through the large mahogany door into the Maou's bedroom. "You've been unconscious or asleep for 8 days. So everything has calmed down."

"How?" Yuuri suddenly asked in a low and dangerous toned voice, which scared the hell out of Wolfram and Gwendal.

"How can you let them escape!?" Yuuri raised his voice behind the black bangs which covered his face.

"Hahaha! I told you...No! I ordered you to slay them all, slaughter them like chicken! And yet, you can't even do that! Hahaha! People like you who do not obey orders are to disposed off, Gwendal von Voltaire..." Yuuri's voice totally changed. It was like a monster had possessed him inside-out...Even his teeth was becoming abnormal.

_**Smack!**_

Yuuri held his right cheek which was searing with pain. His surprised eyes looked at Wolfram whom slapped, then he glanced at Gwendal for a moment. Even for that short and ever-silent moment, Yuuri saw in Gwendal's expression. The first time in Yuuri's life, Gwendal was holding a scared, surprised, confused and pleading face.

"How dare you say that!? Do you know how much sacrifices we had to make just to make Big Shimaron retreat!?" Wolfram shouted behind weary eyes. "Why are you like this Yuuri!? What happened to my loving and caring Yuuri!?" He demanded for an answer even though feelings were getting in his way.

The room fell silent, the silence was so thick you can cut it with a butter knife. Tears finally flowed down Wolfram's face like a river, regretting the ignorance he had been giving to his fiance's well-being.

The giant door suddenly flung open, revealing Conrad and Gunter.

"Heika! Wolfram! What's going..." Conrad noticed Gwendal's very-very-rare shocked face and that was enough to shut Conrad up.

"Heika!" Gunter shouted in concern behind Conrad, either he was ensuring his King's safety or overreacting again.

Judging by the faces of each individual and the heaviness in the air and Yuuri's hand on his face, Conrad made a hypothesis that, at least, an argument had occured which resulted the swing of Wolfram's hand. This time it ended up on Yuuri's right cheek.

Conrad finally made a move after a few minutes.

"Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter... We should leave His Majesty. He needs rest." Conrad voiced out his opinion.

Wolfram was the first one to rush out in tears through the door, leaving in a flash of blue and blonde, followed by the others.

"Good to see you alright, Hei-... Yuuri" Conrad managed to say before closing the majestic door, leaving behind a surprised, shocked and ever so confused Yuuri to ponder on his unconscious actions in his own bed. He moved his hands from his cheek to cover his face in regret.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The next few days in his castle was the most dreadful period of his ruling days. He kept getting questioning glares and kept having silent breakfasts, lunches and dinners. That wasn't the only problem. Gwendal tried to avoid him anyway possible and Wolfram was always locked up in his room doing god knows what. Once Yuuri caught Gwendal trying to hide himself in a closet when the said Maou entered the warrior's room without prior notice. Yuuri also started feeling worried towards Wolfram who hadn't even step out of the room for a toilet break.

After a while, Yuuri got annoyed and voiced out his concerns to his loyal Conrad while playing baseball in the courtyard.

"Conrad, what's going on in the castle? Everyone's acting like I'm an assassin and Gwendal keeps avoiding me... I didn't even see Wolfram around the castle lately." Yuuri asked Conrad, hoping that some of the puzzles he got would be solved.

"I don't know how to explain Yuuri. All I heard is that you started acting weird during the battle against Big Shimaron. Don't worry, I think its just the stress that you are having due to the events that are happening too fast for you." Conrad suddenly dropped his hands to his side after receiving a catch from Yuuri.

Conrad then started speaking in a concerned tone,"More importantly, Yuuri. Are you feeling alright? I hope you are recovering from the tragic incident that happened to your family. Them being gone all of a sudden at this point of time...is truly..." Conrad didn't know what words which could describe the young Maou's heart-pain. All he can do is try to cheer him up with baseball.

Yuuri slumped his shoulders in defeat and bowed his head, giving his answer that he was still struggling to maintain sanity. "I don't know Conrad... It must be my fault... I promised to protect everyone. I feel something inside me is missing. I can't go back to Earth or Japan anymore. There's nothing more left for me there except extremely painful memories."

Suddenly, Wolfram came up from behind and placed his assuring hand on Yuuri's shoulder, "Don't worry, Yuuri. We're here to help you. I know it's hard but try to take things slow." Wolfram's rare soft voice gave Yuuri a lift in his heart. But that could have also meant that he had a longer way to fall.

* * *

Yuuri looked out of the window, searching for the brightest star in the dark blankets of the night sky.

He searched for the one star which was able to reach him even though it was millions of lightyears away. He sighed in defeat. _What is going on with me? Of all the times to be useful, Wolfram goes off for a mission to Bandarbia Island..._

Yuuri didn't know what happened but he suddenly felt a strong force enter his body. He tried to resist but it was futile as it only caused unbearable pain all over his body. He let out a sharp breath as the force entered him bit by bit. He held his chest, which was the central point of the pain, torturing him, making him suffer and made him wish he was dead. He finally gave up and let out a pained scream which rang through the whole castle like a spreading disease. Unable to take the pain, his vision faded to darkness.

* * *

A lone guard in a watch tower of the castle whistled to himself, as if it was the only entertainment he could find in the long night. _Kill... _The guard started walking from one end of the tower to the other, making sure the castle is unintruded so as to ensure the safety of everyone inside it. He held tightly to his sword, imagining as if there was a stealthy enemy trying something funny. _Kill_... The guard then heard something...

A rat? A cat? He looked down the tower... The guard went wide-eyed and panicked at what he saw and before he could do anything, everything went black. The last thing he saw was merciless black eyes and shining white fangs...

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was suspenseful... At least I managed to steal off some time to complete this chappie... Sorry ... I gotta finish this for my readers' sake... Just FYI, I had a torn ligament so I would probably be late in updating cause I'm now at the hospital with my handy laptop in hand... HAHAHAHA! Sorry for the short chapter in Chapter 1... But it seemed the right spot to end... Just one more request from your darling writer... Review...K? The more review, the faster I recover from this injury...


	3. Am I Changing?

**The Fangs Of The Unknown**

**Chapter 3: Help Me**

A/N: Disclaimer rolling, pay attention fellas!!! I don't own Kyou Kara Maou... All I own is an electric guitar and an Xbox... So don't sue me... Hehe... On with the show... Start the music... Thanks to all the reviewers especially the 3 fellas who had been with me since Chapter 1... Sorry if this seemed a bit short...

* * *

_Everyone was dumbfounded and paralysed as they witnessed the horrendous scene that was displaying directly in front of them. Yuuri was the one who was scared the shit out the most. Stoffel, who had enough of the humiliation and ignorance from the Maou, decided to take action personally. He wanted to control Shin Makoku, and to do so, Yuuri had to give up his current position as Maou. Even his subordinate Raven was astonished by his actions._

_But, Yuuri wanted to negotiate with the stubborn Stoffel as he believed that Stoffel did it for a good reason. Yuuri tried every means necessary to prevent bloodshed, but unfortunately, Stoffel disagreed strongly and took the lives of Yuuri's father, brother and finally his beloved mother in an instant. It happened so quickly, he didn't have the chance to even move towards Stoffel from his position._

_Yuuri felt the whole world crashing down upon him at the sight of the mangled bodies of his loved ones. He felt like a very important pillar of his life has tumbled into the nothingness. Yuuri slowly..._

* * *

"What? It's morning already? I didn't even remember how I sleep." Yuuri woke up with cold sweat enveloping his body, proving that he had a terrible nightmare which happened to be his flashback about an incident few weeks ago. _I'm thinking about it again... _He swung his legs to the side of the majestic bed and... 

Yuuri suddenly remembered what happened the night before and, without reason, panicked at what had happened to him. But being around here cannot improve anything, he changed into his black uniform and looked into the mirror. Sadly, he had bags under his eyes and his eyes had a taint of red showing lack of sleep. _I feel so lonely... Wish Wolfram was here... _He tried remembering the green orbs of Wolfram which held a lot of emotions to occupy his thoughts while walking to breakfast.

* * *

Everyone in the castle was running here and there, busy with the schedule that they were given to complete. But what was strange this morning was that they were TOO busy. 

"Heika! What are you doing here?" Gunter suddenly came around the corner. Apparently something was really wrong for Yuuri not to roam freely in his castle.

"What's going on Gunter? Another battle?" Yuuri asked with concern but with a tinge of unexpected excitement, which made Gunter flinch slightly.

"It seems an intruder has infiltrated the castle grounds. We found a guard in the North guard tower dead. Investigations are going on at the moment." Gunter explained with elaboration, reporting as much as he knew to the Maou.

"Hmm... Well, since the intruder hasn't been found, it means he, or she, is hiding. So I won't be in danger." Yuuri started walking away, continuing what he intended to do.

Gunter tried to prevent Yuuri from doing so. "But, Heika, it is still dangerous. I can't take the risk. You are to go to your room." That action was a very grave mistake.

"Who are you to order me around? Shouldn't you be the one to obey me!?" Yuuri hid his face behind his bangs, only showing his teeth which, according to Gwendal, would be changing when he was angry. And Gunter panicked deep within.

"H-Hai. Do a-as you wish, Maou H-Heika." Gunter stuttered every word, showing fear towards the scary Maou. Clearly it was the first time Yuuri said that to Gunter. Yuuri immediately walked off.

Just as Yuuri turned around, a couple of unknown figures pounced upon him. Gunter upon seeing this panicked and tried to call for the guards.

"Make one sound and this little Maou gets it..." One of the unknown assailants threatened. And it seemed to be a real threat, for he took out a very, very, veryyy sharp blade and pointed it at Yuuri's neck, preparing to stab the 27th Maou to death. Gunter looked paranoid and was filled with fear to the brim.

"What in hell's name do you think you're doing? Do you think you can kill me with that toy?" Yuuri suddenly asked dangerously. The way the words are said sent shivers down the assailants spine.

What happened next had made Gunter pale as a piece of white paper. Yuuri suddenly let out a silverish red aura, which was unusual , and started transforming. The aura seemed to make everyone around the emitter faint except for the ones he decided no to. The transformation started with his teeth and his eyes then it progressed all the way down.

His eyes showed murderous intent and his smile was as evil as ever. His hands started forming claws and his body started forming a...a... monster. Shaped like a large wolf with outstanding black light shining from its body.

"Hahaha... Now you're really going to REGRET ruining my perfect morning!!!" With great speed, the monster suddenly appeared in front of one of the assailants. Showing the sharpness of his fangs. The attack was swift and deadly, that both assailants died without a sound. The only sound heard was the splash of blood on the floor and the thud of the bodies as it lay in a pool of thick, red blood. The sound echoed through the corridor deafeningly.

The monster slowly reverted back to Yuuri.

"Whoa... What hap-..." Yuuri was cut short as he a saw the bodies and Gunter laying down on the hard-stoned floor. He unsteadily stood there, his visions blurring.

"Heika! What happened!?" Guards came from all directions, preparing to fight off any threat. Yuuri felt dizzy but regained composure.

"I... Don't know..." Was all he could muster from his dictionary.

He quietly turn on his heels and started walking... With some things becoming clear in his head.

_I'm changing into something... Somebody, help me..._

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! Steven Gerrard is the Player Of The Year 2007!!! I concur... Sorry...I still don't think I should reveal what Yuuri is changing into but I think you guys would have a rough idea what it would be... Again this is just half of the chapter so keep hanging... I hate cliffhangers so I'm being kind... Just so you know, I have nothing to do so I'm writing stuff up I dreamed... Review pls!!! 


	4. The Cause of All This

**The Fangs Of The Unknown**

**Chapter 4: **

A/N: Disclaimer rolling, pay attention fellas! I don't own Kyou Kara Maou... All I own is an electric guitar and an Xbox... So don't sue me... Hehe... On with the show... Start the music... Sorry this took so long but... Read the bottom A/N to know more...

Oh Yeah! I wanna thank the reviewers for their unending(I hope) support that their giving me... Thanks fellas...

* * *

Yuuri, with all his high-and-mighty powers of a Demon King, was still a young and inexperienced boy first and foremost. He had no idea how to use magic at first, and he still doesn't now, so what or who made the right for him to become the ruler of the realm? He quietly pondered as he kicked a loose rock from a balcony within the Shinou Temple.

"Yuuri Heika? Are you alright?" the cute tiny priestess asked the King as her silver hair dragged against the floor.

"Ah...Ulrike. I'm okay. Just...a little tired," and his face showed it. Eyebags, with that red tint on the whites of his eyes. Now Yuuri really wondered if it truly was from lack of sleep...or something was just sucking out his energy. "_Damn it! What is going on!?" _Yuuri thought to himself as he covered his face with the palm of his right hand.

Ulrike could just look at him with a sad yet confused look. Surely she felt a change in his aura and spirit...but...wait a minute...

"Heika? Could it be..."

"Hm? Wait...you know what's going on with me?" Yuuri's face suddenly brightened up as he smiled widely at the priestess. Truly, this was good news for the whole month!

"W-well... Its not really a good news..."

"Please tell me, Ulrike!"

"Heika...as far as you know, we are Demons. But..."

"Yes?" Yuuri started shivering with impatience as he waited. Or was it really him?

"A Maou...a Demon King...is a truly powerful being, to the point that when they possess a certain amount of Maryoku and Majutsu level, they're forced to abandon their humanity and take with him...another form...a more..." Ulrike hesitated as she avoided Yuuri's penetrating glare, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"H-Heika, I can't talk normally if you keep staring at me like that..." she whispered out with a cute voice that broke the tension in the air. Yuuri slammed himself against the floor with a loud crash, thoroughly disappointed as Ulrike broke the tensioned moment.

"Nee...Ulrike...I'm at my wits end here and you're..." Yuuri stood up as his body started stirring up again deep inside. His impatience already grew thick. Just one answer was what he needed and the whole world was stalling him.

A loud roar ravaged the whole temple immediately after Ulrike's scream was heard. The whole of the female guard quickly moved.

* * *

Just as usual as it is on Bandarbia, the Island of Dreams, it was humid and stupidly hot as Wolfram wrapped up a map and shoved it into his bag.

"Von Bielefeld-kyou!" one of Wolfram's subordinates in the same blue uniform called out to him as he was about to depart on a horse, "News from the Capital! Shinou temple was attacked this time!"

"Huh!?" the blonde gritted his teeth as he gripped the reins of the horse tightly, "Leave everything here as it is, we're done here! Let's get back!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

_"Yuri...what did you do this time!?"_

* * *

The annoying drops of water against a cold hard floor rang through Yuri's head as he sat quietly in the middle of the dark, dank room. Sweat rolled down his face as the heat from having to wear double black finally got to him. Feeling exhausted, he looked around. He was no longer in the Shinou Temple...but somewhere more...dark.

"Yuuri...how are you?" Conrad's voice sounded behind a large steel door.

"Conrad? Is that you? Why am I in here? What happened!?" Yuuri voiced out with desperation in his voice as he tried to move, his arms and legs tightly secured by iron shackles and his mouth and nose covered by a metallic mask as if he was bounded like a dog.

"Another attack on the Shinou Temple this time, Heika. Don't worry, we're on top of it," the man outside replied with a slightly saddened tone.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he remembered what happened at Shinou Temple. Well he didn't remember any of what happened after he lost himself, but if what he thinks is true, then that means he turned into that wolfish monster again and attacked indiscriminately.

"U-Ulrike!? Is she okay!?"

"She was left untouched...protected by magic... But...Heika, the rest of the guards..."

"..."

"You know what's been going on, Heika. We cannot let you be free, just yet."

"I know. I'm dangerous at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri Heika."

The sound of tapping water droplets continued on as Conrad stood by the door quietly. He wanted to help Yuuri, but he had no idea how. Even the Priestess Ulrike was tight-lipped about it. Would this rampage go on for as long as it likes? There has to be something... Conrad's thoughts suddenly got interrupted by the sound of a shackle being pulled at roughly.

"It's funny though, isn't it?"

"Heika?" Conrad questioned behind the large door as he heard Yuuri's voice changed again. Oh God, not again.

"You guys were the one who put me on the throne expecting me to be your leader...AND IT'S YOU GUYS WHO PUT ME IN SHACKLES RIGHT NOW!" Yuuri's dark voice penetrated the walls and steel bars of the Blood Pledge Castle's dungeons, causing the heart of every occupant in there like guards, prisoners, cleaners even Conrad himself, to skip a beat.

"M-my apologies, Your Majesty...but-!"

"I don't wanna hear it," came the response from Yuuri's cell as a chuckle soon followed, "No prison can hold me...but I will humor you..."

The door slammed hard as a large object hit the steel frames, causing Conrad to jump back with his hand on his sword.

"You have two nights! After that...I'll start moving..."

A sweat bead rolled down Conrad's face as he held his breath. The overwhelming aura...the suffocating presence that was behind the dented cell door was too evil to be Yuuri. No it wasn't Yuuri. It couldn't be. Yuuri was gentle and kind, always smiling. But this...

...This was something else.

* * *

Silence. That was what one could describe the meetings between the lords of the Blood Pledge Castle. There was no way they could be joyous and talkative after what Conrad describe to them. Two nights. Such a short amount of time to scour the world of information. Or so they thought.

"So what do we do?" Wolfram asked as he stood quietly by the window, feeling as nervous as the others. A steel door isn't something that could hold a Demon King. There was no way they could hold Yuuri if he was to go ballistic. The once caring and gentle Yuuri was gone, now overtaken by a more sinister monster. Every Nation will be fearful of it, and conflicts will rise once again.

"Any information on this anomaly in the library?" Gwendal asked as he sat laid back against the office chair.

"Not that I was able to find...but..." Gunter went on as he placed a hand on the table, "Ulrike...seemed pretty stubborn on the information we asked her...could it be that-"

"There's no way we can force the information out of her," Conrad explained.

"If we don't, the whole of the world will return to war!" Wolfram got pissed off and slammed his hands on the table. It wasn't because he feared the loss of peace, but rather he was scared he'd lose Yuuri forever to the monster within.

"There's no choice, Conrad...we need Ulrike's information," the eldest of the brothers commanded as he continue knitting on his...what seemed to be...a teddy bear?

"I understand."

* * *

The Demon King Yuuri's stomach growled as he sat quietly on the cold stone floor of his cell, waiting as the bright light of the moon slowly crept into the room through the openings that led outside.

"I'm in a real pickle now..." he said to himself as he brought his legs to his chest, planning to keep himself warm. One side of him thought that he deserved the treatment he was in now. No way was a killer supposed to be shown mercy and clemency. But his other side fought back...he is a Demon King. Treating him this way, would just bring wrath on the world.

"I can't even sleep now..."

"Yuuri?" a familiar voice seeped through the openings of the dented steel door, a broken chair with broken chains laid messily in front of him.

"Wolfram? Is that you? Wahh...I really missed your compan-wait no."

"AH! Finish that sentence, you wimp!"

"Hahahah... I'm glad to see you here," Yuuri genuinely chuckled as he rested his head back.

"Hmph... I was just in the neighbourhood..."

A minute went by in silence...

"Listen, Yuuri...Don't worry about it. We'll figure this out," the blonde said with a morbid voice, trying not to think about what would happen if they failed.

"I know you guys will handle it...I can never handle things myself, but all of you always supported me."

"Well of course we have to. The Kingdom will be ruined if I didn't kick you in the right direction."

"Haha, I guess so. I'll be waiting then, for your rescue."

"Hmph...you wimp..."

* * *

**AN: **There you have it! Finally continued! Not really as polished as I remembered it to be...but I'm still trying to catch up with the show again. Most everything is gone from my head O_O Thanks to **KyoKaraMaohGirl** and all the others for giving me the support needed! Apologies for the late update! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!


End file.
